No es lo que parece
by Nande-chan
Summary: Harry merodeaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, cuando se encuentra con algo que definitivamente hubiera preferido no ver. slash


Los personajes no me pertenecen..

Beteado por sirem, mil gracias guapa.

* * *

Esa noche Harry caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts, lo cual no sería raro, de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que, en esta ocasión, no estaba planeado y no pretendía descubrir ningún misterioso complot.

De hecho, el plan era que, justo en este momento, él se encontrara en brazos de su rubio favorito, ya fuera en una placentera sesión de sexo o, simplemente, conversando. Sin embargo, Draco, sencillamente, no había ido a su cita. Cosa por demás extraña, ya que él siempre acudía puntualmente.

Harry se empezaba a preocupar, ya que hacía más de dos horas que Draco debería haber llegado. Por esta razón, un desesperado y preocupado Harry se paseaba por Hogwarts justo a la mitad de la noche.

Siguió caminando y, de pronto, escuchó algunos jadeos. Pensó en acercarse al lugar de donde el sonido provenía pero, al escuchar algunos gemidos ahogados, comprendió que, probablemente, se trataba de alguna pareja en busca de un poco de intimidad.

Comenzaba a alejarse del lugar, cuando, de pronto, le pareció oír la voz de Ron y, justo unos segundos después, algo que sonaba a "Ahí Weasel, ¡ahí!"

Harry no lo quiso creer, no podía ser posible que Draco lo hubiera cambiado por Ron. No cuando parecía que ellos dos se odiaban más cada día. Ellos lo habían engañado, era imposible.

Incapaz todavía de creerlo, pensó en confirmarlo, verlos con sus propios ojos. Se acercó lentamente al lugar de donde provenían los jadeos y gemidos y, al dar la vuelta, se encontró con una escena que, definitivamente, hubiera preferido no ver.

Ron tenía a Draco contra la pared, sostenía sus muñecas a los costados y su rostro se perdía en el blanco cuello. La ropa desacomodada, la hinchazón de los labios y el rubio cabello despeinado le indicaban a Harry que hacía un buen rato que Draco y Ron estaban así.

De pronto, Draco vio a Harry, quién parecía haberse quedado clavado en su sitio, y la expresión de placer de Draco cambió bruscamente a una mueca entre 

enojo y preocupación. Eso fue suficiente para que Harry reaccionara y comenzara a correr lo más rápido que podía.

A lo lejos, era capaz de oír su nombre. Draco le gritaba que esperara, que no era lo que parecía. Finalmente, Harry sintió una sacudida y unos brazos conocidos rodeándolo.

En ese momento despertó, aparentemente todo había sido un mal sueño. Porque ahora, podía ver sobre su rostro la cara de un preocupado Draco.

- Potter, ¿qué demonios soñabas?, tus pataletas y gritos no me dejan dormir.- dijo Draco, que fingía estar enojado por no poder pegar ojo. Sin embargo, Harry sabía que en verdad estaba preocupado.

- Bueno… yo… no lo recuerdo.

Después de debatirse entre contarle su sueño o no a Draco, Harry decidió que lo mejor era no hacerlo. Seguramente, si Draco se enteraba comenzaría a gritar "Potter, ¿qué te pasa!, imaginarme a mí, al gran Draco Malfoy ¡con alguien como Weasley!". Sí, seguramente eso pasaría y no quería ni imaginar lo que tendría que hacer para tranquilizar a Draco.

Sin embargo su mentira no había tenido el efecto deseado, porque ahora Draco lo miraba como diciendo "me estás mintiendo y si no me dices la verdad sufrirás lenta y dolorosamente".

- Entonces, Potter, ¿de qué decías que iba tu sueño?

- Draco, lo que pasa es que no te va a gustar y…

Después de unas cuantas miradas y tres intentos por desviar la conversación, Draco ya conocía cada detalle de la pesadilla de Harry, y aunque no parecía enojado, tampoco se le veía precisamente feliz.

- Potter, para empezar, el cabello de Weasley y el mío ni siquiera combinan.

"Bien, seguro se la va a pasar reclamando hasta el amanecer", pensó Harry. Pero, contrario a todo pronóstico, fue lo único que Draco dijo.

- Buenas noches Potter.- Diciendo esto, Draco dio la plática por concluida y se dispuso a dormir.

- Draco, prométeme una cosa.

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

- Prométeme que nunca te vas a llevar bien con Ron, o al menos no tan bien.

- Potter, ¿quién te entiende?. Primero "Draco, Draco haz lo posible por llevarte bien con Ronnie".- decía Draco con voz cantarina imitando el tono de Harry.- Y ahora es "Draco, no te lleves bien con Ron". A ver si ya te decides.

Lo único que Harry pudo hacer fue comenzar a reír.

- Buenas noches Draco.

* * *

Gracias por leer, cualquier comentario o sugerencia será biennvenido.


End file.
